Rise of the Ice Golems
by Thanatos's Scribe
Summary: It has been nearly three years since Calvin killed the 'queen' snow goon, and it seems as though everything has gone back to normal. However, when an old enemy returns with new powers, Calvin and Hobbes have to form a new army to combat this with allies new and old. Sequel to texasPanzer's 'War with Deranged Killer Mutant Monster Snow Goons' story. Rated T for gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Calvin and Hobbes' franchise, which is owned by Bill Watterson. **

Summary: It has been nearly three years since Calvin killed the 'queen' snow goon, and it seems as though everything has gone back to normal. However, when a new variation of snow goon appears with a goal of wiping out all warm-blooded beings with no mercy, Calvin and Hobbes have to form a new army to combat this with allies new and old. Based off of texasPanzer's 'War of the Snow Goons' with his permission.

_**Author's Notes:**_** Be sure to give a big shout-out to texasPanzer for both giving me permission to creating this sequel and also for him beta-ing this story. Cheers to you, mate!**

Prologue - Crystallization

November 23, 1991

The last of the snow goons let out a growl as it looked out of it's prison and saw humans walking freely in the sunlight. It had been over 33 moons since it had been first created, and it had seemed as though the snow goons as a whole were unstoppable and humanity would fall. That was, of course, until _He_ began attacking them.

The snow goon let out another growl as it remembered when _He_ led the final attack. He had already known, as had all the other snow goons, that _He_ had been the one who had created the very first snow goon.

It had all been so promising! It had seemed as though snow goons had finally defeated their warm-blooded counterparts when their very own creator turned against them, thus resulting in hos brethren's defeat. Now only he remained as a captive in this prison that kept him alive for this long.

_If only I could leave this accursed place and move freely in the sun_, the snow goon thought mournfully as it leaned back and slumped against the back of the freezer, _Then I would wreck havoc upon the warm-blooded race, along with _Him _and his furry friend, too._ It sneered at the thought of it's deceitful master.

_**Perhaps WE can be of assistance. **_The snow goon's head jerked up in surprise, then narrowed it's eyes. _Who are you, and how did you access this thought-wave? This is meant for snow goons only! _ It barked out, and waited for a reply. The voice chuckled, then replied to the wary snow goon. _**Foolish snowflake, do you think you were the first snow goons to be created? We were created over a million seasons before you were even conceived. **_The snow goon's eyes widened as it realized what the voice meant, then growled in anger._If that's the case, then why didn't you help us before?! _The snow goon mentally snarled at the voice. The voice let out a sigh at this statement.

_**Unfortunately, our creators used the remaining magic that existed in the world to seal us away into a pocket dimension. However, this allowed for us to evolve without interference and isolation from the main world until your 'queen' was first awakened. After that, we spent the next few years trying to pinpoint the signal's location until we found your thoughts just now. **_ The voice stated.

_Well, you're too late to help us now, 'cause I'm the only one left. _The snow goon humorlessly laughed. _Besides, what could you do, turn me into ice?_

_**Exactly.**_

_...Wait, What?!_

_**We are able to 'evolve' you, in the simplest terms, by infusing your essence with a spark of magic. This would morph your body into a superior one that would be made of ice, thus making you stronger, smarter, faster, and even be able to mold new snow goons with a flick of the wrist or even the more 'evolved' version, the Ice Golems. However, it'll take a full moon cycle for you to completely transform. All we ask in return is that you free use after you eliminate all warm bloods within 50 miles of your fortress.**_

At this, the snow goon went silent as it considered the deal it had been offered by the voice. While the deal had some catches, there were a lot more benefits that would come from this, with the very probable chance of _Him _being finally killed. After a few more minutes of consideration, it finally replied. _Alright, I'll do it. You can begin the transformation._

_**Very well**__,_the voice said, and the snow goon began to feel a tingling sensation as ice slowly climbed up its body. As the snow goon felt ice begin to cover its head, it realized that it still had one question unanswered. _By the way, you never did tell me what your name was._ It 'asked' when it was almost entirely encased in ice.

_**Fear not, young snowflake, you'll be meet us soon. But to answer your question, we are the called the Jotunn.**_

-*-Timeskip: 1 Week Later-*-

"See you tomorrow, Moe!" Calvin called back as he stepped off of the bus.

"You too, Twinkie." The musclebound teen shouted back as the bus continued it's travel route. Calvin chuckled at this as he watched the bus disappear around the corner. _Man, I'd never think think that I'd be friends with Moe, especially with how he treated me all those years ago. _He thought as he walked back to his house and remembered how he and Moe had actually became friends about a year ago, and was now even helping Calvin and his science group win the National Science Youth Award for the Technological Division, which he wouldn't dream of until _those _days. At this, he stopped and stood still for a little while as he remembered those that had lost their lives during _those_ days, then shook his head and walked to the door. _Snap out of it, Calvin. 'Sides, the shrink said that it was bad to think too much of it, or I''ll relapse. _Calvin reminded himself, then opened the door whilst calling out, "I'M HHOOOOOMMM-"

However, Calvin was abruptly interrupted as a orange blur with black and white stripes slammed into his gut, causing for him to be sent flying back and leaving a trail of debris in his wake as the two rolled over and over until they came to a halt near the front tree. The two laid there for a few minutes until Calvin pulled himself up and winced. "Hobbes, it's alright if you pounce during the summer, spring, and sometimes even the winter, but do you HAVE TO POUNCE ON ME WHEN THE GROUND'S ALMOST AS HARD AS, IF NOT HARDER THAN, STEEL!?"Calvin shouted as Hobbes picked himself up.

"Well, sorry if a tiger's hunting urges overcome his thoughts!" The anthropomorphic tiger quipped as he sauntered on back to the house. Calvin glared at his best friend for a little while, then followed Hobbes back inside. "It still hurt like hell, though." He muttered as he closed the door behind him and set his backpack by the door.

"So, how's the Dinobot's improvements coming along?" Hobbes asked Calvin, who shrugged in reply. "We've had some minor improvements in the movement calibration and reaction time, but we've hit a wall as to how we can perfect it." Calvin answered, then grinned as he remembered something that he was told earlier that day. "Speaking of which, Mrs. Hubrey told me today that our team was the only one from our state to get into the contest, and the nationals are going to be held right in Chagrin Falls, Ohio!"

"That's great, Calvin!" His mom said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, mom." He replied as he opened the fridge and took out a Haralson apple. "Honey, I'd like to talk to you about your uncle Marty and aunt Andy.*" His mom said as he took a big bite out of his apple.

"I have an uncle Marty and aunt Andy?!" Calvin repeated as he sat down at the kitchen table and took another bite out of his apple.

"That's right, you've never met Roger, and you haven't seen your uncle Marty since you were only a toddler." She muttered to herself, then turned her full attention back to Calvin, who had finished eating his apple and was now drinking a glass of water. "Well, Calvin, your uncle Marty is your dad's brother, while Andy is my sister, and they'll be staying at our house for a few weeks next month with a few of their kids." Calvin shrugged his shoulders in response to this, then narrowed his eyes as he thought over what his mom said.

"Wait a second... kids coming over... staying for a few weeks in late December..." His eyes widened when he figured out what his mother was trying to tell him, then proceeded to point dramatically at his mom and cried out, "THEY'RE COMING OVER FOR THE NYSA CONTEST, AREN'T THEY!?" His mom uncovered her ears after he finished yelling, and looked at Calvin for a few seconds before raising her hands up and rubbing her temples. "Yes, Calvin," His mom stated, "Your cousin Nate will be bunking with you until he's done with the Arts and Writing contest, while Jason and his friend Marcus will be in the second guest room." Calvin became silent at this and pondered for a while, then decided that he'd think about it later and jumped out of his seat. "I'll think about it, mom," He said, then grabbed his jacket and sprinted out of the door.

"C'mon, Hobbes, let's go take the wagon and go for a ride!" Calvin exclaimed as he raced out of the door with Hobbes right behind him. His mom hollered out to him about finishing his homework or something, but he was already too far away for him to fully understand what she said as he and Hobbes lugged their beaten red wagon up the hills. After a half hour of pushing, climbing, and heaving, the two finally reached the top of a hill that overlooked the entirety of the town.

"Well, Hobbes, are you ready for yet another run down Suicide Slope?" Calvin inquired as he sat down in the front of the wagon and got ready to begin his descent.

"I'm not sure about this..." Hobbes muttered as he looked back and forth between the wagon and the rough terrain, his tail whipping back and forth nervously as he pondered whether or not he should embark on another hellraising ride. Calvin noticed his friend's reluctance and glared at him. "C'mon, Hobbes, it's not like we've ever died riding the wagon!" He exclaimed.

"True, but the last time we rode in the wagon, I ended up in middle of the bramble bushes while you practically flew over the edge and ended up in the stream with a thistle stuck inside of your shirt." Hobbes said in a deadpan tone. The two stared at one another for a while after this revelation, then Hobbes finally dropped his head in defeat and sat down stiffly in the back of the wagon and gripped the sides, much to his companion's amusement.

"Alright, Hobbes, let's do this! LEROOOYYY JENNNKINNNSS!*" Calvin cried out, then leaned forward and let gravity take it's course. Soon the two were screaming at the top of their lungs in alternating intervals of terror and delight as they zoomed down the hill and barely avoided the trees and bushes in their path.

"To the left, to the left!" Hobbes cried out to Calvin, and the nine-year-old quickly complied to the warning as he narrowly avoided crashing into a tree, only for him to be forced into a extreme level of dodging as he zoomed through a mass of briar patches and thistles. As the the two finally burst out of the treacherous terrain, the two let out a sigh of relief that they hadn't crashed.

"Well, that was close." Calvin chuckled as he looked back at Hobbes and grinned. The tiger gave a grin in return, then his eyes widened as he stared at something in front of the wagon's path, and cried out, "BOULDER!"

Calvin whipped his head back to the front just in time to see a stone larger than his dad's car loom in front of him, and then he and Hobbes were sent flying skywards. As they began to descend, Calvin thought he saw something flying in their direction, but he started to spiral in midair before he could make out what it was. Because of this, he got smacked in the gut by a branch and bounced off of the branches until he landed on the ground with a solid ***thud***.

"... Well, THAT was an abrupt stop." Hobbes commented from above as he grabbed a branch above him and began climbing down to the ground.

"Shut it, Hobbes." Calvin grumbled, then jumped up from his position and shook the fuzzy feeling out of his head. As Hobbes dropped down onto the ground next to him, he began to hear a low roar that steadily grew louder.

"Hobbes, do you hear that?," Calvin asked as he looked around wildly, causing for Hobbes to become a little worried, as shown with his tail whipping back and forth frantically.

"Do you think it could be a bear?" Hobbes questioned as he began to look around in a frantic pace. Calvin stopped for a second and considered this, but shook his head in reply.

"No, it's too low for it to be a bear. In fact, it sounds just like an air-" Just as Calvin was saying this, a red saucer-like ship with it's exterior on fire flew right over the duo's heads and passed over the hillside, then a earth-shaking explosion followed the aircraft along with a spout of fire that erupted skywards "craft..." The two stared in the direction of the explosion in morbid fascination, then Calvin snapped out of his stupor and started running in the direction of the explosion, with Hobbes shortly behind him.

As the two came over the hillside, the two slowed down as they saw metal plates and gears strewn all over the ground, with a crevice gouged into the earth from the crash that had stopped only a few yards away from the cliff edge. The shuttle itself could be best described as a total wreck, with very little of it's exterior metals still intact, the neon blue fuel supply was leaking out all over the environment, and flames were hungrily eating at the shuttle.

"What model aircraft do you think it was?" Hobbes mused as he picked up one of the blood-red plates and rubbed it in an attempt to clean it while Calvin.

"I'm not sure. To be honest, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm **not** daydreaming, I'd think that it was-" Calvin said as he walked up to the vessel, then stopped and stared for a few seconds before throwing his head back and humorlessly laughing at what was engraved on the shuttle's side:

**#1-2#-1985: Spa###an Sp##f**

"They said that dreams can die, but I didn't think that they meant it literally." Calvin said when he finally stopped laughing, then started to head back when he spotted an object buried under some rubble. _It can't be._ Calvin thought as he moved the debris away and gently picked up a futuristic ray-gun with three black rings around the barrel and a knob on the left side of the gun.

"The Mertilizer..." He said in a reverent tone as he examined the gun and found for it to have not been damaged. As he held the gun in his hand, a brain wave struck him and he turned back to the already-damaged cliff. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and thought a silent prayer to the former pilot of the spaceship, then opened his eyes and pointed the Mertilizer at the cliff.

_Rest in peace, soldier. You may be gone, but not forgotten., _Calvin thought, then fired a volley of three shots into the cliffside. With the slope already being stressed from the crash, it didn't take much for the slope to collapse, and a good portion of the slope broke off of the cliff and covered the ship completely. Satisfied with the 'burial' he gave, Calvin turned back to Hobbes, who had stopped examining the wreckage and had watched Calvin for the past few minutes.

"C'mon, Hobbes," Calvin said as he started walking back towards the town, "Let's head home."

* * *

**Word Count: 2733 words**

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

… **Man, what a way to start off the story! **

**For those of you who are fans of my other stories and are wondering as to why I'm posting a new story instead of updating my other stories, I've just been stumped on ideas for the plot with them, so I decided to work on this story, which has been in the back of my mind for a while, with the other stories being backburnered since my mind's heading in other directions.**

**Now, for those of you wondering as to how the three Fox, Wright, and 'Watterson' families could be seen as relatives even with some artistic silence, I'd like to use the pedigree shown below to help solidify the idea, with other points being posted in future chapters. (Note: genetics will be noted with the base tags of [hair Color/Hair Shape], with 'B' being the dominant other-color gene, 'b' being the recessive blonde hair gene, s being the dominant straight hair gene, and S being the recessive spiky-hair gene (Note: To properly understand the pedigree, I'd recommend viewing this on a non-mobile webpage):**

* * *

** Fox Family Wright Family**

** (GM1)======(GD1) Vernon=====Marge**

** (bb/ss) | (B?/s?) (B?/SS) | (bb/ss)**

**Ralph-Roger===Andrea-?-'Linda'==='Davis' Theodore Max Martin====Chrissie**

**(?/?) (bB/ss) | (bb/ss) (Bb/ss) | (Bb/Ss) (Bb/SS) (B?/SS) (Bb/Ss) | (b?/s?)**

** | - Calvin - |**

** Peter Paige Jason (bb/SS) Ellen-Nate**

** (Bb/ss) (bb/ss) (bb/ss) (bb/sS) (Bb/SS)**

* * *

**So, with nothing else to say, all I've got left is to ask that you please leave a review, and I should (hopefully) have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks. So until then, this is Thanatos's Scribe, signing out.**

**P.S.: If you find the biggest reference in this chapter and properly list its origin, I'll give a shout-out to you next chapter!**


	2. AN: Author's Dire Note - Polls and Plans

...Well, I honestly didn't think that I would have to do this, but it seems that I must.

I first started writing on Fanfiction, I was simply writing for the pure sake of fun: Writing each new chapter just because I felt like it. However, as time passed, I became stretched out more with stuff both AFK and here with all of my stories. However, while I am able to handle stuff AFK, I find that having several stories up at the same time only ends up spreading myself too thin in regards to creativity. As such, as I was working on my latest story (Which will be followed up on and worked on regardless of what happens), I have decided to post a poll for you guys to decide which two fics I should continue working while the others will have to be put under. However, I think that some changes will need to be made for some of the fics if chosen:

Rise of the Ice Golems: This fic I had brewing in my mind for a while (several years, in fact), yet I can't help but feel as if the time brewing had left it as nothing but a thick sludge in the brewing pot of ideas.

Remnant of a Forgotten Past: Originally, this was the one fic that I actually wanted to write since Redwall was the one series that had gotten me interested in reading more diversely while Survivor of a Forgotten Past has always been and will be one of my favorite fics. If chosen, though, I promise that I'll put my nose to the grindstone and have it be the next fic updated.

Arcing Time and Space: Truthfully, while there is little chance that it'll be cancelled considering it's my second most popular fic, if this fic does end up on the chopping block, I promise that I will, at the very least, provide a list for all of the people who had OCs that were accepted into the tournament.

MineKratt: Heh, I honestly didn't think that I would have to do this to begin with. However, whereas I once had an actual plan out, I now find myself struggling to even write out the beginning of a new chapter. As such, if this does get chosen, while the original fic won't get updated, I promise that I will write a rewrite of MineKratt and work on that.

Bionicle: Descent into Darkness: To be blunt, I honestly don't see this surviving. If it even gets in the top four, I promise that I will get the help of Toa-Of-Spirit and finish it up, given that it was only meant to be a fic of five or so chapters.

For those who are interested in helping, simply pop over to my profile page and vote for the two fics you want continued. The poll will be open until the end of February, so please choose wisely on what you want continued.

Many Thanks,

Scribe of Thanatos


End file.
